Small semiconductor die packages are increasingly being used in portable electronic devices such as wireless phones, MP3 players, wireless headsets, and the like. As general trends, such devices are becoming smaller in size, while increasing in functionality. These trends are generally conflicting since increases in functionality generally require increases in component count and component wiring. It would be desirable to provide ways to mitigate these conflicting trends so that both can continue without compromise.